Little Too Far
by Rejected Insanity
Summary: Logan is usually very docile and he can put up with a lot, especially Carlos. But what happens when Carlos takes his pranks a little too far? Cargan slash.
1. Bad day

**Hello, readers. I am here with another story for you. (Well, duh) Oh, I have also forgot to add the disclaimer thingy in the beginning of my last couple of stories, so here it is: I DO NOT OWN BTR! I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA! Soooo, with that out of the way, you may read!  
**

Carlos stood behind Swirly, snickering to himself. He had prepared a surprise for his Logie bear, seeing as he could put up with Carlos' antics. He loved Logan, which is why he picked on him more than the other boys of the band. The hidden boy smirked when Logan emerged from their room with wet hair and a towel around his waist. He shook his hair and looked around. "Let the fun commence." Carlos murmured.

Logan was having a bad day. Not one of those days that just kinda suck, he was having an positively horrid day.

First, Carlos had unplugged his alarm clock, making him late for class. That wasn't too bad, but it continued from there. Next, Carlos had somehow glued his ruler to his desk. Then, on his way home, his beloved boyfriend, Carlos, stepped on his shoelace, forcing him to trip and land in a pile of leaves.

What was the key name here? Carlos. Now, he loved Carlos, but sometimes he went a little too far. Carlos had the tendency to over-do things. For example: at first, Logan thought his pranks were cute, but now... Now, they were just annoying him.

He stepped out of their room, still in a sour mood, and walked down the hall into the kitchen. He heard a strange noise, but he dismissed it, and continued. Logan kept walking until something made him stop dead in his tracks.

His jaw dropped and he almost lost his towel, but he caught it just in time. "C-Carlos." he said shakily. "Get in here, right now."

Carlos walked out from behind the slide, struggling to keep a straight face. He walked towards Logan until he stood a few feet away. "Yes?"

Logan was shaking slightly. "What the hell is this?" he said nodding at the sight before him.

Carlos smiled, his expression wavering. He was extremely pissed if he cussed. Did He go too far? "I dunno."

Logan's science project had been destroyed. He had put together a poster, that was now ruined. Across the front read, in larger red block letters, "I LOVE YOU, LOGIE BEAR!" with a heart next to it. This was it. This was the last straw. "Carlos, we need to talk." he said looking up at the boy with angry tears in his eyes.

His expression changed instantly. "Logie?" he asked cautiously. "Are you okay? Did I go too far?"

"You went too far with the alarm clock, and the ruler, and the leaves, but this-" He shook his head. "This is the last straw."

Carlos' eyes widened and he took a step forward. "Look, Logan, I didn't mean to piss you off, please just listen to what you're saying."

"But, I am!" he snapped looking up at Carlos with a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes. "I'm tired of this Carlos! And it isn't just the pranks! You're just too childish, Carlos. It's obvious you have a little growing up to do, so until then..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "I-I just can't do this anymore, Carlos."

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat and replied softly, "What-what do you mean?"

Logan looked down. "I mean, it's over until you grow up. I'll get my stuff out of the room later." He walked back into their room while the other boy stood there in shock. Logan pulled on some clothes and walked out of the room, not taking a second look at Carlos while he grabbed his car keys and left without another word.

Carlos winced as the door slammed, Logan's words still ringing in his head. How could he have been so clueless? He was such a child, and he didn't even know it. He tore himself away from the counter and ran to his room. Once there, he collapsed in the unused bed and cried bitterly, occasionally saying Logan's name and cursing himself.

**Awww! I'm almost in tears! I hope you don't hate me too much! I have another chapter coming soon, so don't kill me yet. Next chapter: Hell is a raven-haired boy.**

***E.M.***


	2. Picking sides

**Hello, readers! So, this is the second installment which was originally the second, then the third, and now, it is the second again. Okay, well, read and enjoy!**

Carlos stared at the wall with a blank expression. He would've looked more lively if he had died, but Carlos didn't care. It had been exactly two days since Logan told him they needed a break. But, what did he mean by that? Was that a nice way of telling him it's over? Or were they really just taking a break?

All the latino knew was that he hated this. He really did. He kept thinking back over all the things he had done wrong. All at once, the slightest mistake seemed like a catastrophe. He thought about the time he sat next to James instead of Logan in the car, and silently cursed himself.

How long would this feeling last? He shook his head as yet another tear rolled down his cheek. His mind wandered to the other boys. Logan had come to them in tears, and now... Carlos bit his lip. They avoided him and ignored him unless they were at the studio or in public.

One of the flaws Carlos harbored was the fact that he was a very lonely person. He had never been a part of anything until he had met James, Logan, and Kendall. He had the ability to feel completely alone in a room full of people, though he tried to make friends, he did, Carlos just never had a way with words.

The boys were his only friends. The only people he truly ever trusted besides his family. And he had screwed that up, too. He went overboard and lost his band mates as well as his boyfriend. He had never felt so alone, with no one to talk to, he was going to go insane.

Carlos took a deep breath and started towards the door. He had to leave his room sometime. He twisted the doorknob and stepped into the hallway, proceeding towards the kitchen. He reached the table and sat down. He looked around cautiously. There was no sign of the other boys anywhere and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But, he spoke too soon. Just then, three boys exited their room and entered the kitchen, laughing at something Logan had said. Logan's smile disappeared when he saw Carlos, who had turned in his chair to see them, sitting at the table. He nodded and continued to the fridge. "Morning." he said in a tone of formality that hurt more than anything.

Kendall followed, shooting a hateful glance in the latino's direction and James reluctantly trailed behind them. Carlos noticed there was something different in his eyes when he glanced at Carlos. The boy at the table blinked in surprise.

Carlos looked down at the table, his gaze full of sorrow. He didn't enjoy seeing the looks on their faces. But, he was still intrigued at the one James was sporting. What was it? Disappointment? Pity? He had no clue.

He heard the boys leave the kitchen and return to their room, but he couldn't resist looking up. He saw James with a tear in the corner of his eye. James opened his mouth to say something, but Kendall tapped his shoulder and he turned back around.

Carlos' eyes returned to the table and he traced little circles across the surface with his finger. He sighed as a tear splashed onto the table, then got up and retired to his room.

James closed the door behind him and as soon as it was shut, Kendall spoke up. "What were you about to say to Carlos?" he asked angrily.

James turned around. "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." he replied walking towards their bed and sitting down. He was giving Kendall an innocent expression, but he was also lying.

"No, you were going to say something to him. I know you were." he replied, angrily still.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I was gonna say something. Happy?" he added sarcastically.

"What was it? Were you gonna tell him you still loved him?" Kendall said, slightly yelling now. He made his eyes wide and infantile. " 'Oh, Carly, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me because I love you!' "

James snapped to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said, his voice dangerously low. "You know I love you, Kendall. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's because you can't stop staring at him during rehearsals?" he said, tears beginning to make an appearance in his eyes. "Do I even need to mention what you did two nights ago?" he asked.

James' cheeks instantly flushed a deep red. "Don't even-"

"You said his name instead of mine, when we were-!" he stopped there, knowing James understood and shook his head as furious tears were streaming down his face. "You don't love me! You never did! Go, then! Go be with damn Carlos! It's not like I care!"

He walked towards the distraught blonde. "No, Kendall, it isn't like that. Don't-" he said softly.

Kendall stepped to the side, so the door was visible. "Leave. Just leave. It's over, James." he stared into James' eyes with a mixture of defiance and hurt. "I've always known you loved him, but I was too stupid to let you go. I wanted you so bad, and I still do. But, I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back." he said quietly.

James tried to say something, but decided against and walked towards the door. He reached for the doorknob and paused. "Y'know." he said almost too softly to hear. "I do love you, Kendall." When he got no response, he opened the door and left, shutting it behind him.

He got to the apartment door and leaned against it. He slid down to the floor and curled into a ball. He was feeling too conflicted to cry, so he just thought. Did he really love Carlos? He hadn't even thought of it and the fact that he said Carlos' name during one of their 'activities' couldn't mean anything, could it?

It was purely by mistake, not on purpose. It's not like he was thinking of him while- "Oh god." he said quietly. He _had_ been thinking of Carlos. But why? He loved Kendall... didn't he? James shook his head. This was ridiculous. He did love Carlos, though he loved Kendall just as much. What was he to do?

After a few minutes of fighting with himself, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He turned right to Carlos' room instead of left, like he should've. He winced when he got to the door as he thought of what he was about to do.

He dismissed these thoughts as he opened the door. "C'mon, get up." he said struggling to keep his voice even. "You aren't gonna get him back by moping around."

**Well, this is an interesting turn of events. By the way, I'm sorry about the title for this one, I went in an entirely different direction than I had planned, calling for a different title. So, I hope that clears things up. Read and review.**

***E.M.***


	3. Carlos and James

**Hello, my readers. This is the third chapter so... Yay! I have nothing more to say than that, so read!**

Carlos stared at the ceiling from his old bed. He couldn't sleep in the other one, as it was the one he shared with Logan. It would've killed him to sleep there, though he hardly slept for more than an hour at a time. He had been almost completely unable to slumber. He didn't even know if he had the strength to get up. So, he just stared at the ceiling. Carlos had given up at trying to keep Logan from his mind. He let the thoughts overwhelm him and he closed his eyes.

He closed his eyes again and the door to his room opened. "C'mon, get up. You aren't going to get him back by moping around." he heard from the doorway, and his eyes opened in surprise.

"J-James?" his voice slightly hoarse from crying. He sat up and rubbed his dull eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you get Logan back." He walked over to his bed. "Now get up."

He stood and his dull eyes became a little brighter, a smile threatening to appear. "But, you took Logan's side?"

James shook his head. "What you did was wrong, but you know that. So, why should I let you continue beating yourself up?"

"What about Logan and Kendall?"

He shook his head and started to the door, motioning for Carlos to follow. "Kendall is staying with Logan in this one." He opened the door and they walked into the kitchen. Carlos stopped when he noticed Logan at the table before him. He looked like a wreck but he was trying to hide it.

Logan's eyes flicked up at Carlos then returned to the book in front of him. Kendall stood behind the raven-haired boy, gripping the chair Logan sat in. He gazed coolly at James, but glared at Carlos. The latino almost returned to his room then, but James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." he murmured into Carlos' ear softly. Carlos nodded and reply and looked down as the other boy led him outside of the apartment and downstairs. They crossed the lobby in silence and out into the bright sunlight.

Finally, a thought came to Carlos. He turned to James. "Where are we going?"

"A place to talk." he answered walking as Carlos followed him to the park. They found a secluded place near the edge of it and James sat down next to a tree. He looked up at the other boy and patted the spot on the ground next to him. "Well? You gonna sit?"

Carlos nodded and sat. "So, what are we talking about?"

James shifted a little and said, "Well, I kinda wanted to tell you what's been going on..."

He nodded slowly. "What's been going on?"

"Well, Kendall and I got into a little fight today. And it was- it was about you." he answered and Carlos could hear himself trying to keep his voice even.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he said cautiously, not knowing where this was going.

"He got mad because I was defending you. He said it was because I 'always had a thing for you' in Kendall's words. So, he broke up with me."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Are you serious? James, you didn't have to do that! Go back and tell him you changed your mind, and just don't talk to me. I don't want you to do this if it means Kendall breaking up with you!" Tears had begun forming in his eyes. He hated it when bad things happened to his friends because of him.

He shook his head and pulled Carlos into a hug. "Calm down, it's okay. We've been on the rocks for a while, maybe it's better this way." he whispered.

Carlos was trying to stifle his tears and shook his head. "But you could've worked it out. I mean, and how could he just jump to a conclusion like that? You love him, not me, he knows that."

"Maybe." he said, quieter still. "Maybe I love him..."

Carlos pulled away so he was inches from James' face, but he wasn't thinking about the distance. "What do you mean? You guys have been together for at least two years. How could you not love him?"

"Maybe, he was right." James answered searching Carlos' eyes for a change from confusion to something else, anything else.

"Right about wha-" he stopped and realization dawned on him. "You- you do have a thing...? for... me?" he said breathlessly as a million things rushed through his head. Fright, confusion, and more emotions that he couldn't name.

These emotions continued to cloud his thoughts as James closed the distance and kissed him. James had closed his eyes but Carlos kept his wide open. He wasn't pushing away, but he felt like he couldn't give in. He wasn't sure what to do, so he let the other boy do whatever he wished to.

When James finally pulled away he stared at Carlos, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he cautiously took the other boy's hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. Carlos didn't react or even have an expression on his face. He didn't know what to feel, so he stayed blank.

"Carlos." he whispered shakily.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"So... What do you think?" he said giving Carlos a shy smile.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I love Logan, but I don't know how to feel about... what just happened."

"I understand. Do you want some time to think about it?" James asked, still holding Carlos' hand.

Carlos nodded. "Y-yeah, I think I need time." he took a shaky breath. James withdrew his hand and Carlos let him.

They sat in silence while the smaller boy thought about it. He had never been so confused before. He loved Logan, but James... Did he love him? He'd never thought of him as more than a friend, but he never thought of him as brother, either. He loved him, yes, but as a close friend.

James tapped Carlos' shoulder. "We should be heading back. Is it alright if I stay in your room tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied as they got up from their position against the tree. The boys walked back to the apartment.

_~later~_

Carlos took off his shirt and pants as he got ready for bed. He was sleeping in his old bed, and James had taken the one Carlos had shared with Logan before they broke up. "Night Carlos." James said lying down in the bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

"Night, James." he replied tiredly, turning off the lights and crawling into his bed. He was startled to find himself against something warm. He froze and mentally face-palmed. Out of habit, he had returned to his old bed, the one James was occupying. He started to get out of the bed. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, "I'll just-" he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and a small noise escaped the back of his throat. He immediately tensed up.

"Stay." he said simply, clinging to Carlos. James pulled him closer and Carlos nodded. "Calm down. Everything's all right." he said softly, and the smaller boy relaxed slightly.

"O-Okay..." he whimpered, shaking slightly.

James kissed his cheek and ran his hand up and down Carlos' back soothingly. Eventually, the smaller boy stopped shaking and laid his head against James' chest. Both boys slept soundly.

**Well, I'm not sure how this'll end, because I see about a million different possibilities, but trust me, this is far from over! Mwahahaha! Okay, well, review and let me know what you guys think. **

***E.M.***


	4. Kendall's plan

**Hello, all. I hope this story is going well, and I thank all of you! This story has been a big hit, considering my other stories. Continue to the story!**

Kendall stared at the ceiling from his position on his previously shared bed. What was going on? He had never exploded like that and especially not at his boyfriend. His stomach twisted. Correction: ex-boyfriend. How could he apologize after everything he had accused him of? It had to be just that. Stupid accusations, right?

He had always been able to smooth-talk his way out of any situation, but maybe he had gone too far this time. The blonde shook his head and sat up. He had to at least try and talk to James. So, the boy took a deep breath and stood up. He quickly advanced towards the door and opened it. He walked out into the living room and jogged to Carlos' room. He paused before opening the door.

Why did he have a bad feeling about this? What could possibly be lying beyond that door that could make this worse? He ignored his instincts and opened the door, then immediately regretted it. Carlos was curled up against James' chest, both of them seemed to without a shirt and he really hoped that was all they were doing without.

He glanced around the room and noted that clothes weren't flung everywhere, so that was good. Suddenly, James' eyes fluttered open and he saw Kendall standing in the doorway with a look of disbelief on his face. His eyes widened. "Kendall, please listen to me, it's not what it-" Kendall didn't hear what he had to say, because at that point, he had run out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

He stormed out of the hallway and back into his room. How could James do this to him? It wasn't even an entire 24 hours, yet he was sleeping with _that boy_. Did he really get over him that easily? Kendall shook his head and collapsed on the bed, beginning to sniffle.

The bathroom door opened and Logan walked into the room. His hair was damp and he was only clad in a towel. "Kendall? Are you okay?"

He looked up at the boy and was startled by his voice catching in his throat. He dismissed at as a side effect of the tears and said, "No, not really."

"Why? What happened?" he asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kendall noticed that his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern. Wait, he thought. Beautiful? What the hell is going on with me? He shook his head. "It's James..." he started, before realizing that this could really hurt Logan as well. It was Carlos that had been curled up next to James.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I heard your argument yesterday... I was hiding in the bathroom." he replied softly. He grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it. "So you miss him?"

Kendall looked down at the hand Logan had taken in his and felt a slight tingling slowly making its may up his arm. Okay, there was something seriously wrong with him. He sighed and looked back up at the raven-haired boy. "No, it's not just that... I saw-" he bit his lip.

"What?" he asked cautiously. "You can tell me."

"I'm afraid it will hurt you." the blonde replied.

"I don't care. I wanna know so I can help you."

Kendall almost laughed a little at that. Logan had always been like that; he didn't care what happened to him if it could help his friends. He sighed and looked away from the other boy's gaze. "I went to Carlos' room to apologize to James, but when I got there..." he swallowed hard. "Carlos was curled up next to him and, as far as I could see, they weren't wearing their shirts, so I wasn't sure if that meant something and I-" he stopped. He hadn't noticed that his voice was breaking and getting panicky.

Kendall could tell Logan was struggling to hold back tears. "O-Oh." he choked out. "Well, I guess that's- it's really over for us, isn't it?" he chuckled humorlessly and gazed at Kendall with sad eyes.

The blonde's heart clenched and he almost began crying again. He couldn't resist sitting up and pulling the smaller boy into a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Kendall pulled away slightly until he was hardly an inch from the other boy's face. Kendall paused and swore his heart stopped for a few seconds as Logan leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed as they leaned into it. Both boys felt awkward, seeing as they hadn't really kissed anyone other than their ex boyfriends, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They pulled away, eventually, and Kendall bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Logan watched him through his half-lidded eyes. "S-Sorry. It's just... I miss Carlos, I guess. I kinda want him back..."

Kendall nodded and a lightbulb flickered on in his head. "I know a way to get them back." he said slowly as he looked down at the bed.

"How?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

Kendall grinned suddenly. "Go on a date with me."

Logan blinked in surprise. "What?"

"They'll get jealous and become putty in our hands." his cute grin turned into a smirk. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure." Logan replied, barely sounding causal.

_~Sometime later~_

Logan stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom looking himself over. He was wearing a white V-neck and a pair of blue jeans. He had fixed his hair and was looking for any imperfection. He wasn't sure why he was be so articulate. It was only Kendall.

He shook his head and left the bathroom. He walked out into the living room where James and Carlos were curled up on the couch. Logan gave them a warm smile, even though it broke his heart. James looked somewhat wary while Carlos resembled a sad puppy. Good, he thought quietly as Kendall stepped into the living room.

"Hey." he said flashing a smile at Logan, sending a small shiver up his spine. "Ready to go?"

Logan nodded and waved a farewell to the boys on the couch. Kendall's hand stole into his making him jump slightly then relax as they left. He could hardly stop thinking of Carlos, but gradually, as the night went on, the latino slipped from his mind.

_~Later that night~_

Kendall had his arm around Logan as they stepped through the door. Logan was laughing at something the taller boy had said and they both scanned the living room. They saw no sign of the others and assumed they had gone to bed. The corner of Kendall's lip twitched into a quick smile. Maybe, this could work.

They walked down the hall towards their room and Kendall suddenly pushed Logan up against the door. He raised an eyebrow. "Kendall, what are you-" the blonde pushed his lips against the other boy's quickly, angling his head to deepen it. He was sure how Logan would handle it, but he eventually kissed back.

Logan ran his hand through Kendall's hair and he stopped abruptly, pushing Kendall away with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, unconsciously allowing a trickle of fear into his voice.

The taller boy stopped. "Why? Do you not like it?"

Logan blushed and looked down. "N-No, it's not that, I just- Well, I thought that we were trying to get the boys back, so I wasn't sure how far you intended to go..."

"Well, we can stop here if you'd like." he said casually. He may have sounded casual, but in his mind he was freaking out. Would his plan work? Could he really coax Logan into falling for him? He didn't know.

"W-Well, maybe just a little bit more..." he said, still blushing, obviously quite uncomfortable. Kendall chuckled and began kissing his neck, trying to be careful not to make a mark. He bit at the pulse point lightly and Logan moaned loudly. His eyes had been closed but they snapped open at that. "Gah! Crap, that was loud. I'm sorry!" he said quietly, slightly panicking and whimpering.

"Nah, it's fine." he said moving his head so he was staring into Logan's eyes. "Calm down, okay? You're all jumpy."

"I-I can't. Believe it or not, no matter what, I'm always jumpy when it comes to things like this, especially when it isn't-" he stopped. Kendall nodded, knowing the feeling. "I-It's just weird, y'know? I mean... do you even-" he stopped and looked down. "Do you even like me?" he mumbled.

Kendall bit his lip and replied. "Yes. I do. I've always had feelings for you, but my feelings for James had always been stronger. I'm sorry. I never told you until now because, well, you loved Carlos. And-" he gulped. "You still love him, don't you?" he asked slowly.

Logan shakily nodded. "Yeah, but... But, I think I like you, and Carlos had James for now, so..." he shrugged. "I don't know what to feel."

Kendall nodded. "Well, maybe you should try to get him back."

Logan looked up quickly. "What? But, I thought you had feelings for me?" he asked searching the blonde's eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I still want you to be happy." he smiled. "If things don't work out, then I'll be here."

Logan smiled faintly. "Thanks, Kendall." he said leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

Kendall opened the door and they quietly went to bed with Logan leaning against the other boy's chest.

**Well, that concludes chapter 4. I hope you guys like it, and, again, I still do not know how long this will be, but there will be an end! At least... I hope so. Read and review**

***E.M.***


	5. Normal

**Hello, my readers. Just to elaborate, this is taking place the night of Logan and Kendall's date. I wonder how this will go. Well? What are you waiting for? Read!**

Carlos' eyes snapped open when he heard voices come from outside his room. He had been relatively restless in the first place, so the voices brought him to full consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and untangled himself from James.

He slowly stood up and walked to the door, twisting the doorknob as he pushed it open. He hadn't been prepared for what he saw. Kendall had Logan pushed against the door, kissing him as the raven-haired boy ran his hands through Kendall's blonde hair. Carlos' mouth fell open and he closed the door so he could watch through a small crack between the frame and the door.

He saw Logan push the other boy away and he said something that Carlos didn't understand. After a few seconds Logan's eyes flicked around, but he didn't notice the door Carlos was hiding behind had been open slightly. Kendall moved his head and began kissing Logan's neck and a lump began forming in the latino's throat.

He winced as Logan moaned. He hated seeing someone else have that effect on him and his paranoia made him think that this could've been staged. He dismissed the thought as Kendall pulled away yet again and they exchanged a few words before the two went into their room.

Carlos shut the door quietly. He had seen enough. The boy turned around and stared at James lying there. He had been unaffected by Carlos' leaving and he probably wouldn't notice if he decided to sleep in the living room.

He swallowed hard and walked out of the room. He tip-toed into the living room and curled up on the couch. Did Logan care about him anymore? Did he still love Carlos? How could feelings like that just disappear?

The latino sniffed as tears spilled out of his eyes. Carlos knew only one thing: he still loved Logan, but he had feelings for James. What was he supposed to do? He sighed and flipped over on his back. Maybe, he could devise some sort of a plan. He wasn't really good at it, but if it was for Logan...

before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

_~The next day~_

Carlos stood in front of the mirror in his room and took a deep breath. He had a mixture of determination and fright visible in his eyes. He had chosen to wear a clean white shirt and a midnight blue jacket with a pair of sneakers. He closed his eyes and noticed his heart thumping wildly. They snapped open and he turned, walking out of the room and proceeded to leave the building.

The person he was looking for stood by a tree in the park. He had received a note from Carlos saying, 'Meet me in the park next to the tree where we first kissed. We need to talk.' So, Logan had reluctantly returned to the tree, memories flooding back to him.

Carlos walked over to the boy. "Hey." he mumbled looking at the ground self-consciously.

"Carlos. Hi." Logan replied turning to him. "So, you wanted to talk?" he asked casually, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he was eager to speak to the other boy.

"Yeah. Logan, I've bee thinking..." he took a deep breath. "Look, I know I can be a pain and really really stupid but I love you and I want you back, so much, and I was wondering if you felt the same?" he said quickly, but Logan caught every word.

Logan stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure how to say it, but he did want Carlos back. So, he took a deep breath and wrapped one arm around the other boy's waist and kissed him. The latino smiled against the pale boy's lips and kept his eyes closed when they pulled away. "Just in case you were wondering, that was a yes." Logan whispered, smirking.

Carlos' eyes fluttered open and the only thing visible in them now was love. "Thank you." he said quietly as he pressed their foreheads together.

"No need to thank me. I need you just as much as you need me." Logan replied shrugging and absently intertwining their fingers. "So, now that we're back together, what do you wanna do?"

"Well... I think, maybe, we should tell James and Kendall." he bit his lip as he recalled the night before. "I think that'd be a good idea."

Logan nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall sat on the orange couch thinking about all that had happened. He actually kissed Logan, but he found that James had been on his mind the whole time. He was terribly confused. Who did he love more? His boyfriend of two years, or Logan? The blonde shook his head and flopped on his stomach. He groaned into the fabric. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"K-Kendall? Can we talk?" a timid voice spoke up somewhere near the couch.

He picked his head up in surprise. "James?" He hardly ever heard the boy speak without confidence. He sat up and turned around. "Uh, yeah, sure? What did you want to talk about?"

He looked at the ground. "Um, well, I wanted to talk about... us." he finished uncertainly.

Okay, something was really wrong here. "Okay. Come over here." he replied patting the cushion beside him.

The brunette walked over and sat down then looked up at Kendall. "Kendall, I'm sorry. For everything. I like Carlos, but I love you. I'm sure I do, and you shouldn't be giving me a second chance, but... Will you? Please?"

The blonde thought about it for a moment. He did still love James, but could he give him a second chance? He wanted to. So, he acted on that notion. Kendall took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'll give you another try."

James' eyes lit up. "Really?"

The other boy smiled. "Yep. Now, I'm gonna prove it." He leaned forward and kissed James, before the brunette could ask any questions. Just then, Logan and Carlos walked through the door, holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two boys walked through the door, they instantly noticed James and Kendall sitting on the couch kissing. Carlos laughed. "Well, well. I take it you two are back together."

James pulled back quickly and looked over at the other boys. "Uh, yeah. What about you guys?" he said nodding at their joined hands.

Logan nodded and leaned on Carlos' shoulder. "Yep. I just can't resist him." he replied, making Carlos smirk.

"So, everything is back to normal?" Kendall asked looking around at the other three. They all agreed in unison and laughed.

**Okay, this chapter is soooo, late and I apologize, but when you combine minecraft and Legend of Zelda... Well, you know how that is. Alright, all, there is but one more chapter. What is to happen, you ask? Wait and find out. (this one won't take as long to update, I promise)**

***E.M.***


End file.
